Crushing on Your Boss' Assistant
by theguiltyprincess
Summary: It's not easy to harass you since it's human sacrifice. It is like sacrificing myself to the green eyed demon inside that office every time I tease you, If his looks could kill I would have died the moment I set my eyes on you. Do you wonder why I still do tease you? Simple. I have a crush on you and it seems he does too...


_A.N.- another old thing yeah its longer than my usual writes IDK OOCness? IDK either Enjoy!_

* * *

Crushing on my Boss' Assistant

Yasu/Mai/Naru

Friendship/Romance

* * *

_"It's not easy to harass you since it's human sacrifice. It is like sacrificing myself to the green eyed demon inside that office every time I tease you, If his looks could kill I would have died the moment I set my eyes on you. Do you wonder why I still do tease you? Simple. I have a crush on you and it seems he does to."_

Time: They are slightly older than they were in the Anime. Takes place after the Anime

* * *

It was only a game of rock paper scissors that stirred up a little drama in the SPR office. I, Yasuhara Osamu, will be damned to eternal torment if I ever come there again, yet that won't stop me. After all...

I do really have a crush on Mai Taniyama.

* * *

"You're cheating!" Mai said for the umpteenth time. Of course, as stubborn as she was she just couldn't admit defeat to me winning straight since we started to play rock paper scissors.

"Sure Mai... You just can't admit you're a sore loser." I stuck my tongue out at her childishly and she did the same, pouting as she did so. Cutely, I might add.

'Oh. If the guy over there glaring by the door frame of his office would hear my thoughts. It would be worse than this 'If-glares-could-kill' look he has on his face which is directed at me.' I thought and looked back at the girl in front of me still pouting at her defeat. 'Ah, she's too oblivious to the feelings of everyone around her.' I thought.

I pinched her cheek and in a heart beat Not happy that I did not get the response I wanted. The narcissist went back into his den without a word.

"What gotten into Mr. Workaholic today? Did you spike his tea?" I laughed jokingly, but that will never erase the possibility that she might actually do it someday. Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world, to see the narcissist drunk on spiked tea.

"I haven't... yet. I might though if he keeps up his attitude today, He keeps ordering me for tea every single minute." She said exasperatedly.

And as if on cue the magic words:

"Mai, Tea." had rung in the office and Mai stood up lazily.

"Do you want some too Yasu?" She asked.

I waited, still seated on the couch. A few minutes later she comes out with 4 cups of tea in a tray, she sets down to on the coffee table in front of me.

"Thanks." I said picking up the tea. She smiles and proceed to deliver Lin's tea in his office. She knocked on his door and went in as she heard a response from Lin.

A few seconds later she comes out. She knocks on Naru's door and open's it up even without hearing a response. She sets the tea down on his table and exits waiting a little bit longer.

'Even up till now, she waits for a 'thank you' that might not ever escape his lips.' I thought and chuckled.

Mai seated beside me and picked up her cup of tea, took a sip and sighed.

"That man, he doesn't even have manners." She frowned.

"I think he has. He's just doing this to you since he wants to stir you up." I smirked.

"Oh yeah, on clients, he suddenly has the words 'please' and 'thank you' added into his 'DictioNaru'." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Of course Mai, they are clients, he has to respect them or else they might take us off the case." I said. 'Is this girl really that oblivious?' I couldn't help but snicker to myself.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, I shook my head before I could get in anymore trouble and took another sip sip of her tea.

"I mean, come on! He uses please and thank you's with Masako. I guess he's truly a sucker for pretty faces." She sighed and her face fell sad. I couldn't help but feel pained too... after all...

" You don't see it at all Mai, but you have the special treatment not even Masako has from him." I said exasperatedly. This girl was just too dense for her own good.

"Care to enlighten me on that." She said then taking another sip of her tea.

"Well firstly, He showers you with all the attention among all the team members."

"Oh please, he showers more attention to his mirror than all of us could add up." She rolled her eyes.

'This would be harder than I thought.'

"Secondly, You should see the glares he has when I tease you." I slightly chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Trust me on this and don't hate me after." I said as I thought fast.

I heard the door to his office lock click and I put a stray hair on Mai's face behind her ear. She blushed her cheeks tainted pink and she looked at Naru who was currently busy glaring daggers at me unconsciously. She looked back at me.

'Could she understand now?'

Thankfully Mai caught on and decided to say something to ease the Narcissist green with jealousy.

"Yasu stop harassing me okay!" Mai shouted. The death glares on aimed at me become less menacing.

"I don't understand." She said as boss had returned to his den yet again.

"It's not easy harassing you Mai, It's like putting myself in harms way. He has the if looks could kill look down pat, and it's not easy when it's aimed at you." I smirked.

"It's like human sacrifice. He's a green eyed beast whenever I'm near you. I'm amused by it and I know the possible whiplash that will be bestowed upon me..." He's probably gonna flood me with more research in the future cases to keep me out of Mai's (and his) way and possible life-threatening death glares will be given.

"..yet I still do it. If looks could Kill, I'd probably have died the moment I had first saw you." I laughed and Mai cant help but blush.

I heard a thud at the door of my boss' den. He was listening for sure.

"You may wonder, Why do I still do this? It isn't because it's fun... I actually like teasing you Mai, probably because I have a crush on you and he possibly does." The moment I had said that, There was no turning back. 'I let my feelings out at the very least, not listening and being a cowardice behind the door like a certain someone. What I said was like I was also confessing for him.'

"Yasu. I..." Mai started but she couldn't let the words out.

"It's okay. I know. He holds your heart. It's just a crush Mai. I just find you cute." I said in a low voice the pinched her cheeks at the exact time he came out.

"Well I gotta go!" I said and ruffled her hair.

"Don't forget what I said Mai." I said at the door before finally going out.

I stayed for a while near the door. I could hear a muffled sound which was almost like.

"Do you have a crush on Yasuhara?" or was it "What did Yasu say?" I would never know.

One thing's for sure, Crushing on your boss' assistant, especially, when he is too...

Is sure a complicated yet fun thing.


End file.
